


XOXO – Hugs and Kisses

by GinnyLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Convention, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been waiting for this day for months. But when you finally meet him your brain goes blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO – Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [be-my-angel-with-the-shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=be-my-angel-with-the-shotgun).



> This was my Christmas present for be-my-angel-with-the-shotgun on tumblr. It's not Christmas-y though. Enjoy!

You had been looking forward to this day for months now. Ever since you purchased the convention ticket (and then proceeded to run around the house, making inhuman noises) you had been excited. You could barely sleep last night, imagining how amazing the convention was going to be. But you must have fallen asleep eventually because at the sound of your alarm in the morning you jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. This was highly unusual for you but hey, it was a very unusual day! Your friend then had to force you to eat something and thus probably saved you from collapsing in the waiting line.

That's were you were standing now, trembling with excitement. You weren't the most patient person anyway but this was definitely taking way too long. 

“What time is it?,” you asked your friend, standing on your tiptoes, trying to see something. But of course there were tall people in the line. Ugh.

“Half past nine.” Half past nine?! You had to wait another 30 minutes until he would even start?! You were lucky to be in the first quarter of the line then. Still, it was taking too long.

“What time is it now?”

“Nine thirty-two.” Only two minutes had passed? No way. 

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, yes.” Your friend looked annoyed, so you stood still for ten minutes. At least you thought it had been ten minutes.

“What time is it?”

Your friend groaned. “Nine thirty-six. Quit asking, please!” So you kept quiet, glancing at the watch on your friend's wrist every ten seconds. Time just wouldn't pass. 

Then, finally, it was ten o'clock. “He coming now, it's ten, where is he?”

“Relax, he's not a machine. Give him t-”

“THERE HE IS!!!!” The people in front of you were moving, you were on your tiptoes again but couldn't really see. Stupid tall people. 

You were in the same room as him. You idol, your crush, your favorite man in this universe, Mark Pellegrino was in the same room as you and you couldn't even see him. That didn't stop your excitement though.

“Fuck, I need to pee.”

“Then go, we still have time.”

“But what if I miss him?”

“What if you pee your pants in front of him?”

“Tell them to wait, I'll hurry!”

You practically ran out of the room, quickly found the nearest bathroom and were back in line just four minutes later.

“W-what did I miss?,” you gasped. You still couldn't see him.

“Nothing,” your friend chuckled. “We have moved like two steps but that's all.”

“Okay, good.”

It took ten more minutes until you suddenly saw him. There were only four people in front of you now and you started to get nervous. He was currently posing with a teenage girl dressed as Castiel. God, he looked so much more attractive in person! You didn't know this was even possible but apparently it was. And now Mark smiled at that girl, no that was already the next one! Only three people in front of you. He smiled, talked to her and then they posed. A bright flash and he said goodbye.

Suddenly you panicked. You had planned this for months, you had been so excited – and you forgot the most important thing: You didn't know how to pose with him! A million ideas were running through your head, you had seen so many pictures, so many ideas for photo ops but you didn't know what you wanted to do. You started sweating and shaking. Only two more people in front if you.

“Are you okay?,” your friend asked. 

“I...no. I don't know how to pose with him!”

“But you had months to -”

“I know but I didn't think of that! Oh no, help me!”

One person in front of you. You were standing so close to Mark now that you could hear his voice. It was happy, calm, just like you knew it. You on the other hand were neither happy nor calm. You were freaking out.

“Help me, dammit!” The last person went towards him, you were in front of the line.

“I don't know, there are so many possibilities!”

“Thank you, bye!,” you heard his voice.

“Next one!,” the convention volunteer said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Your friend pushed you forward and you walked towards the man of your dreams, still sweating, still shaking, still nervous. And your head was completely blank.

“Hi there!,” he said smiling.

Standing this close to him didn't help you to think clear. “H-hi-hello,” you stuttered. You could feel your face getting hot. You stared at his wonderful blue eyes, his beautiful smile. He was incredibly tall but it didn't matter. Suddenly you felt a warm hand on your shoulder.

“What's your name?”

“(Y/N),” you managed to say.

“Hello, (Y/N), I'm Mark. Nice to meet you.” You immediately smiled. He was so cute! “How are you?”

“I-I...good. I think. H-how are y-you?” Great, you were not even able to talk. Just embarrassing yourself in front of him.

His smile got wider. “I'm great, thank you. Are you having fun at the convention?” You nodded, simply because you couldn't get the words to leave your mouth. And you still didn't know how to pose.

“Fantastic. Now, what do you want to do for your photo?”

You blushed harder. _Think of something, dammit, just anything._ “I-I...don't know.” _said think of something not embarrass yourself even more!_

“Hm...” His hand was still on your shoulder, his eyes still locked with yours. God, you were probably blocking everything, wasting the other people's time. “How about a good old hug?”

A hug! Why didn't you think of this earlier? “S-sure. I mean yes. Please. Thank you. Shit.”

He laughed. “Okay, a hug it is then.” He stepped back a little but took your hand and pulled you with him. Now you were standing in front of the camera and before you had time to think anything, he had already pulled you into a tight hug. You buried your face in his chest, completely forgetting that there was a photographer waiting to take a picture. 

Mark was so warm, his clothes were soft and he smelled amazing. You could feel his arms wrapped around you, his hands on your back and his chin resting on your head. You didn't want this moment to end.   
But like any other good moment it had to end. After what felt like three seconds, Mark pulled away and you half expected him to say goodbye and turn to the next person in line. But no.

“Wait, that photo is blurry. Also the young lady isn't looking into the camera. Do it again, please.” You wanted to hug the photographer too now. He just made your day even better. 

Mark smiled down at you. “Ready for round two?,” he winked. You nodded, not trusting your voice.  
Again you felt his arms around you, his hands on your back but this time you tried your best to look at the camera.

“Three, two, one!” The flash was so bright it hurt your eyes. You blinked. “I'm sorry, it didn't work. Again. Would you mind doing it one more time?,” the photographer asked. You'll have to thank him later for this.

“Hm, the hug seems to bring us no luck. How about a kiss instead?,” Mark suggested. 

“A-a kiss?” You stared into his blue eyes, not quite sure you understood what he just said. 

He chuckled. “Yes, a kiss on your cheek. Sounds okay?” Oh. Your cheek. 

“Sure!” Wow, no stuttering!

“Ready?” Mark leaned down and gently pressed his lips to your cheek. You couldn't stop smiling.

“Three, two, one!” Bright flash. The photographer held up his thumb. “Perfect, looks great.”

Mark was standing next to you again, one hand on your shoulder. You could feel your cheek tickling, where his lips had touched it. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for stepping bye.”

“I-thank you, Mark. You're awesome! And I love you!” Oops, did you just say that out loud?

He chuckled. “I love you too, (Y/N). I hope to see you again.” He hugged you one last time and then you had to leave the photo op room. You felt a little dizzy and overwhelmed but this had still been the best eight-and-a-half minutes (according to your friend) of your life!


End file.
